


The Cats in the Cradle and Zim (The Podfic)

by shyna_dovey_dovey



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Bottom!Dib, Boyfriends, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dib is tall, It's consensual, M/M, Smut, Therapy, They're adults, Top!Zim, ZaDr, ZiDi, Zim is a good boyfriend, Zim is tall, porn with a little plot, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna_dovey_dovey/pseuds/shyna_dovey_dovey
Summary: Audio telling of the written story.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Cats in the Cradle and Zim (The Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cats in the Cradle and Zim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329576) by [shyna_dovey_dovey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna_dovey_dovey/pseuds/shyna_dovey_dovey). 



https://soundcloud.com/shyna-dovey-dovey/the-cats-in-the-cradle-and-zim-nsfw


End file.
